The present utility model consists, as indicated in title thereof, of a "PUSHBUTTON SWITCH" invention provides a switch, the new constructive, shape and design features of which fulfill the mission for which it has been specifically devised with maximum security and efficacy.
This switch has been especially designed for application preferably in the automobile industry.
As is known, it is becoming more frequent for the switches used in automobiles to be illuminated with a particular colour when they are in the off position and the colour of the push-button changes when they have been activated, which is highly appreciated by the user, since in this way it is relatively easy to realise what is the situation of the corresponding switch.
This switch is constituted basically by a casing to which there has been adapted a push-button which bears on the top thereof the symbol corresponding to the function of the switch.
In turn, this switch is provided in the central portion thereof with a roller which is fixedly attached at the upper end portion thereof to a disc which is divided into sectors and which when actuated upon by the push-button causes the roller to rotate in the same direction by a predetermined angle.
The disc located at the top portion of the roller is provided with two different colours alternately, the configuration thereof coinciding with windows in the push-button in the form of sectors with the same angle at which the colours of the disc have been prepared, whereby said windows being alternately disposed, avoid the mixing of colours, with the result that, in one position of the switch, a single colour on the disc corresponds perfectly with the windows, whereby the symbol on the top wall of the push-button will be illuminated due to the light transmitted from a bulb located in the central portion of the roller. When the push-button is depressed once again, the roller will be caused to rotate and therewith the disc, whereby the other colour applied to the said disc will be made to coincide, thereby producing a change of colour of the symbol.
In the lower side portion of the roller are provided notches spaced apart at twice the angle of turn of the roller, whereby every time the switch is operated the end of a crank lever engages with the side surface of the roller or the next time, the interior of the notch and this difference of position will be converted to pivotal movement of the lever about its axis of turn.
At the free end of the lever there is housed the end of a rocker arm which forms the moving switch contact, this rocker arm being positioned and held to the lever by a spring which ensures in turn that the opposite end of the lever is pressed constantly against the roller.
Obviously with the rotation of the roller, the end of the lever, on being moved, breaks the point of balance of the spring whereby there is obtained a sharp movement of the moving contact, the latter being moved until it bears against the corresponding fixed contact, remaining in this position until the push-button is operated again, at which time this moving contact would return through the centre of balance of the spring and would return to its initial position, bearing against the other fixed contact.
In turn, due to the configuration of the lever, before breaking the point of balance of the spring, it allows the moving contact to move over its respective fixed contact, causing the tip of the moving contact to wipe before it snaps from one fixed contact to the other, thereby obtaining self cleaning of the contact area.
Other details and features of this invention will become obvious from the following description, wherein references made to the drawings accompanying this specification in which, somewhat schematically, there are shown the preferred details. These details are given as an example, with the reference to one possible embodiment, but it is not limited to the details given herein; therefore this description should be considered from an illustrative point of view without limitations of any type.